Miraculous Ladybug Oneshots
by Mad-Brosen
Summary: These are just some random Miraculous Ladybug oneshots that included a couple prompts from the internet. There are also a couple chapters from MariChat May that I wrote but, life got in the way before I could even write for the third day of MariChat May. More details in the first chapter! (No rating really, but rated T just in case) Suggestions, please! (;
1. Chapter 1-MariChat May Prompt 1

**Yay new story! I know I haven't updated either of my other stories but... I'm** **sorry. Both are being discontinued. If any of you guys would like to continue either story, please write a comment/review to me and I will choose whoever wants to continue it.**

 **As for these Oneshot stories if there is one you'd like me to continue, fill free to ask me and I will write a second part for it. But if you _really_ like it, you can ask me to right a story about that oneshot of its own. Also if you want you can give me advise and give me a prompt to write from. Suggestions always welcome! (I'm sorry for any mistakes made in any story.) **

**See ya Loves!**

 **-BreeXO**

* * *

Chat Noir was out on patrol as usual. Scratch that, he was trying to get away from his busy life as Adrien. Work was piling up right in front of him. Modeling, school, fencing, piano, and Chinese was proving that sometimes too many activities can be 'a little' too much. Even if going to school was already part of him escaping reality.

Though now, reality was a little too real.

He was jumping along the rooftops of Paris like the pro he was when he noticed shadowy figures nearing towards a little massage shop. The figures wore black ski masks, thus hiding their faces, only showing their eyes. They whispered to each other about 'becoming rich'. But, little did they know that wasn't going to happen. But why were they robbing a massage shop? Did they not get a refund on a special lotion?

Chat jumped down from the roof he was on, with the cunningness like a cat and landing on his feet. He walked up from behind the robbers, taking out his staff, extending it, and tapping one of the men on their shoulder. They turned around, fear in their eyes as they noticed who it was behind them.

"Good evening Gentlemen, I see you've prepared yourselves for a _cat_ astrofic event tonight, but i'm sorry that these plans aren't going to happen." Chat smirked as he leaped forward, attacking one of the robbers with a kick to the stomach. Another one came up behind, but thanks to his cat senses he was able to hear the man and nailed him in the face with his elbow.

It was at this point Chat saw that there were only three robbers to fight. The main one kept throwing punches at him while he blocked them and ducted in order not to get hit. Again behind him, the robber he kicked in the stomach gained some strength and wrapped a cloth around his neck. Chat tore the cloth off his neck with his sharp claws. He barred his fangs at the others at they came at him.

The first robber then had to pull out a gun. he pointed it at Chat's chest while he used his baton to knock out the other two robbers. Chat tried to catch his breath as he turned to the final robber. Before he could make a pun or say anything else for that matter, he heard a shotgun and pain flare through his shoulder and throughout his chest and right arm. The wind was knocked right out of him as he stumbled to the ground.

He heard another shot, this time it was his left hip. The robber came up to him smirking wickedly.

"Looks like this 'wittle kitty ain't so powerful after all." The man chuckled and then pulled out a knife. He finished his job by stabbing Chat in his left calf, taking the knife out as soon as it went in. Chat layed on the dirty alley way floor as the robber continued to punch and kick the leather clad so called "hero".

"Now if you ever try and stop me and my gang again, there _will_ be no next time for you." The man sliced Chat on the cheek and ran off in some random direction. The other robbers were also gone to god knows where to.

Chat whimpered and attempted to get up, or at least sit up. He grabbed the cloth that he had torn to pieces and temporarily wrapped his wounds for until he got home. He used his baton to extend him self into the night. The journey home would definitely not be fun.

He painfully leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Blood seeping through the cloth. He felt light headed and collapsed, vision fading, until he finally fell unconscious on a 'not so random balcony.'

* * *

Marinette was so tired but, she had to finish this sketch. Her eyes felt heavy from the lack of sleep. At least she had already did all her homework for once.

She went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth, and took out her normal, everyday pig-tails. She stared at her own reflection for about 5 minutes out of tiredness.

' _I really need to learn to go to bed earlier.'_ Marinette thought as she climbed into bed. She felt sleep over take her as her breathing even out. No later than 25 minutes, did a loud thud come from above her. she ignored for awhile until Tikki just had to wake her up completely.

"Marinette! Get up!" Marinette grumbled something the little kwami couldn't hear. This continued for only another minute or so until, Tikki pinched Marinette.

The girl yelped as the kwami pinched her, now she was awake for sure.

"What is it Tikki that can't wait! I need to at least get some sleep!" Before the kwami could answer, Marinette heard whimpering coming from above her. From the mini window on the latch door that lead to her balcony, she could see a bloody boot. _'_ _Hmm, a bloody boot. That's nice. A BLOODY boot. Wait...WHAT!_

Marinate launched out of bed, her head making contact with the ceiling but she could care less. As quickly and quietly as she could, in order not to wake up her parents, she open the latch and was met with the sight of her partner all beaten up, doused in blood and cuts. Bruises and scratches covering his flawless skin ( _not that she would ever admit that_ ). He continued to whimper, not noticing her presence.

"Chat..." She whispered softly, but not quiet enough for Chat not to hear. He opened his eyes to find his princess shocked and staring at his broken body.

"Princess..." Tears began to leak out of his green orbs. This seemed to take her out of her thoughts and move into action.

"It's o-okay, you're going to be o-okay!" She stammered. Her voice shook as she fought to keep the tears at bay. Chat needed her right now, she couldn't be the one breaking down, not when she wasn't the one who was injured.

"Can you move? I'm going to need to get you into my room, or better yet my bathroom, I-I-"

"Mari, whatever you need me to do I will, b-but I-I'm gonna need help...clearly." he choked out. Tears were full on streaming out his eyes now.

Marinette moved to help him up, noticing the wrap on his shoulder. She picked up his left arm putting it around her neck, while grabbing his right hip, hoisting him up to his feet, or at least one foot. He winced which did not go unnoticed by Marinette.

She lead Chat through the latch door leading to room, and into the bathroom. She would thank Tikki later for help her potentially save her partners life, and hiding so Chat couldn't see her of course. The process of actually getting Chat into her room itself was a struggle and took longer than it should have. Chat stopped moving every 5 seconds because of the pain but, Marinette didn't care. she just wanted her kitty to be okay.

Once they finally got into the bathroom, Marinette placed Chat on the ledge of the bathtub. She ran around like a chicken with its head cut off as she search for the first aid kit.

"Okay let's see what we got here..." Marinette said more to herself than anyone else. Carefully, with still yet shaky hands, Marinette pulled off the wrapping done on Chat's shoulder seeing little blood spill from the gunshot wound.

"Can you take off the suit?" She asked hesitantly. She needed to get a better look at the wound. Chat Noir nodded and tugged at the bell on his neck. It zipped down to his belly-button, revealing blood-stained skin. She carefully peeled away part of his suit, showing more of his toned chest and forearms \\. Now she could more easily see the damage.

Chat looked away towards the wall, not wanting to see the wound that bastard made. He let out a sob as Marinette lightly touched the raw skin around the bullet.

"I need to get out the bullet with what I think would work, like... scissors. Then I would have to sterilize the wound and stitch it up. And I'm guessing it's the same for the rest of the wounds?" Marinette asked. She looked at Chat in the eye, or at least part of his eye(s) that she saw.

"Not exactly, Only two of the wounds have bullets. The one on my calf, well I got stabbed but, I don't think it went too deep. As for my cheek, I think a simple stitch will do." Chat let out a shaky breath as Marinette nodded. She would have to start by sterilizing the tools, so she could get out the bullet in his shoulder, hopefully without infection.

She started by cleaning a pair of her sewing scissors with soap and water, and then soaked it in rubbing alcohol. She sterilized her own hands before laying the rest of the essential tools that she would need. This included the scissors, towel, rubbing alcohol, needle and thread, and wrappings.

Marinette began her work as she peeled back part of Chat's skin. He cried out in pain, as blood seeped out of the wound.

"Mari-Princess..." Chat whimpered. Marinette used the towel and stuffed it in his mouth to some what silence his cries of disparity. She continued her work as she dug out the bullet, placing it in a bowl of rubbing alcohol. She dabbed away the blood around the wound and began to carefully stitch the wound. She did her best to hopefully only leave a little scar.

"One bullet down, and one to go."Marinette said, as she cut Chat's suit by his left hip. She had to get to the second bullet. Cutting the magical leather suit was not easy but, this Princess really needed to help her knight in shining leather and cat ears.

She went through the same process to get out the bullet as she did on his shoulder. She wrapped it tight so the wrapping wouldn't fall off as he moved, but also not tight enough to cut off circulation.

Through each process Chat whimpered and cried, only wishing for the pain to stop.

"Chat stop wiggling around! I need to stitch up your leg and cheek!" Marinette said as she finished with each bullet wound. This stopped Chat form moving, leaving Mari to finish her work.

She stitched up his leg and cheek quickly and bandaged both wounds.

"You're all done, here are some pain pills." She handed him the meds and a glass of water that was sitting on her bathroom counter. He gladly took it from her hands, and tossed the pills into his mouth and downed the water down in one gulp. Now he had to wait for the pain medicine to kick in.

* * *

Marinate walked Chat Noir back into her room after she fixed him up. She sat him down on her chaise, pulling a fluffy blanket over him and stuffing a pillow behind his head.

"Purrincess, what are you doing? I'm feeling a lot better now, I can go home!" Chat said just as a loud boom and crackle came from the sky. The hero jumped up with a yelp, and hissed, hairs standing on end.

Marinette giggled at Chat's antics and smiled sadly. This poor kitty couldn't get enough of it could he?

"Chat, you're _injured_! _Please stay the night, please_!" Mari begged. She wouldn't let him go even if he tried to leave.

"But Princess I need to go." Chat sighed as looked out her small window. He grimaced in pain as he turned his torso. "Okay, I'll stay."

Marinette smiled, and continued to get him comfortable. She kissed his forehead goodnight. She would just clean her bathroom tomorrow. She climbed into her own comfy bed, melting into the covers and warmth. It was now time for some well needed sleep.

Before turning off the lights, Marinette looked down at Chat who just so happened to being looking right at her as well, smiling.

"Thank you for everything Marinette."

"Merci vocu."

"Sweet dreams Purrincess."

"Sweet dreams minou."

And with that, the two drifted into a deep sleep. Not even bothering to notice the shining, purple light coming from the bathroom. Or that, carved into the bullets were purple butterflies. But for now, it was clear, their friendship was already blooming into something beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2-MariChat May Prompt 2

Marinette danced around her messy room. All her furniture and floors were covered in clothes. She was currently trying to decide what outfit to wear to the movies with Alya.

She pulled out a small pink dress with lace details from her closet. She pulled it over her head and looked in the mirror, then deciding not a second later that this dress would not work. She practically ripped the dress off her head and tossed it to the side. Who knew trying to find an outfit to go to the movies in could be soooooo hard?

Marinette next pulled out a cream tank top, pairing it with a pair of red shorts. She put it on and sighed sadly.

"Uuuugghhhhhhhhhh!"

 _'Tap, tap, tap'_

Marinette turned towards her window to see Chat waving, this making a bright smile meet her face. She ran towards the latch door that led to her balcony and opened it at the speed of sound.

"Good afternoon Purrin-CESS!" Marinate tackled Chat in a bear hug, forgetting that he was not a stuffed animal, and an actual human. "I didn't know you missed me _that_ much Princess." Chat said as he returned Marinette's hug.

His eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he noticed her messy room. Obviously she had forgotten about it when she saw him.

Marinette glanced up at him and followed his gaze towards the rest of her bedroom. A blush made its way to her face as she laughed sheepishly.

"Umm, Mari...What happened?" Curiosity over took Chat as he smirked at Marinette. "Was someone having a 'little' fashion show?"

"Well, no, I-I was try-ying to choose an outfit. Y-you see my friend Alya, you know the on-one who owns the Ladyblog? We are going to go to the m-movies." She stammered out, trying to hide her face from behind her cat pillow.

"Seems you need some help?" Marinette nodded from behind her pillow. Chat smiled and stepped over the piles of clothing. _"Can I pick Princess?"_

Marinette squeaked out a yes and climbed off her bed over to him. She led him to her fairly empty closest, before accidentally tripping over a pile of shirts. But, before she hit the floor, Chat the sly cat caught her.

She mumbled a thanks before continuing on her way. Once they made it to her closet, Chat Noir instantly started to go through the clothing.

He examined each piece of clothing carefully before looking at the next piece. This surprised Marinette as he went through her clothing, while she stood in the corner of her room. _She didn't really need to know he was surrounded by a huge fashion industry, that belonged to his father_.

When Chat was done he brought back a black t-shirt saying _princess,_ paired with army-green, ripped shorts. He put the outfit with black converse and a paw print necklace.

Marinette took the outfit from Chat and went into the bathroom. She came out looking adorable.

"Time for hair and makeup!" Chat exclaimed as he sat Marinette down at what little space she had of a desk.

"O-okay, I guess?"

Chat only put on a little blush, mascara, and pink lip gloss. For hair he took out her pig-tails and brushed through her silky smooth hair and braided a little lace braid into her hair. And with that, the look was complete.

"WOW!" Marinate said as she looked in the mirror. Chat smirked from behind her and pulled her into a hug.

"MARINETTE! ALYA'S HERE!" Her mother called from downstairs.

"COMING!" She replied back. She turned towards Chat and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing her purse and leaving the room, going downstairs.

Little did Marinette know, she left behind a blushing and stuttering madly kitty...


End file.
